In the dark
by illeaf
Summary: She didn't expect the steady-looking cave wall to collapse on her, nor did she expect her to be trapped without most of her belongings. And to top it all off, she never expected herself to be stuck inside the cave with an injured Enderman.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: a cave-in**

Chell didn't know how this all happened. One second, she was exploring an abandoned mine, breaking the stones with a hint of joy on her face. She has never been this deep inside the earth, and her curiousity led her to go deeper and deeper. She was feeling extremely lucky that day, so she just followed her instinct - maybe she can somehow find a diamond.

Then there was a rumble. Chell ignored the noise at first, but as she heard the booming sound nearby, she immediately know something was wrong. The noise was too loud and rumbling to be a mere creeper exploding.

And then the ceiling came crashing down.

over her head.

Chell instinctively covered her head with both arms and tried to move back, but it was too late. There was an immediate pain through her raised arms and shoulder and all went black.

When she opened her eyes again, Chell noticed that she was lying on the cold stone surface. Her whole body ached and her right shoulder felt numb. Thankfully, she didn't feel any headache so maybe it was a good choice of action to protect her head. At least she could think clearly.

With an effort Chell slowly opened her eyes and tried to sat up. Surprisingly, the torch she dropped was still intact and thus allow her to observe the surroundings.

The first thing Chell did was to listen whether there was a mob nearby. Silence greeted her ears. The only sound filling the space was her irregular breathings - which started to became more stable as a time pass.

After she confirmed that there was no 'imminent' danger nearby, Chell tried to stand up -and avoid the stone ceiling just in time. So the ceiling was low. Okay, maybe she should crawl her way back. Chell didn't complain - she was actually quite thankful that the stone wall didn't just crush her to the pulp. Hell, the situation could have gone much worse than now. That was when she find the gap that was emitting a faint light. Chell quickly moved herself and started to widen a gap. She was starting to feel hungry, and it was best to return home as fast as she could.

Finally, there was a hole enough for her to crawl in and Chell didn't hesitate. Even it was no more than a few minutes, Chell was already feeling claustrophobic. Of course, she wasn't a person who normally feel scared in closed space, but it was hard to move when the stone ceiling was right over your head - and she didn't think there was enough air for her if she stayed any longer.

She sqeezed herself out to the open, and find it was actually a lava that was providing the light. There was a pool of lava and Chell thought it somehow resembles a pond she made inside her garden. Well, minus the heat and the brightness of course. She look around and started her way to the corner, which seems to lead to another way. Chell go around the corner, only to understand a bitter truth. It was a dead end. With a black humanoid creature lying limply on the ground. And it was injured.

Chell gulped. She was certain the Enderman wasn't dead yet - if it was, then there would be nothing but a pearl left on the surface. But nonethless, the creature was lying still as a corpse. And she won't let this fine opportunity to go.

Chell instinctivly reached for her iron sword, only to realise that she have none.

_What?_

She checked her things, and find out most of her belongings have gone missing. The only thing she was left with was a torch, a iron pixate,a piece of cloth, and two porkchops inside her pocket.

She was screwed. Very, very screwed.

Chell was sure she couldn't deal enough damage to kill the creature without a sword, and to be honest she didn't want to waste her energy - especially when she was limited on resource like this. She had encoutered Enderman before, and she was quite certain - due to her experience - it didn't attack you if you don't provoke them first.

Chell however doubted the Enderman before her will be something like a threat. It was leaking fluid on one side of its torso, and have numerous wounds everywhere - which looks suspiciously like a deep burn to Chell. It was breathing though, barely but breathing nonethless.

_So Endermen could actually breath._

Chell mused to herself, still inspecting the limp form before her.

Her logical mind screamed that she shouldn't waste a time like this nonsense, that she should now have to dig her way as fast as she could before she gets hungry and thus, became low on energy.

_Screw logic, then._ She never had a chance to observe an Enderman - let alone a heavily damaged one, - this close, and her curiousity was on a peak. Also, just how can a few minute of observation could go wrong?

Her eyes trail the lithe form once again. The wounds WERE nasty, and she almost pitied the mob for sustaining so much damage. _It'll feel like hell, no doubt._

At last, her gaze fall on the mobs face. It's eyes were closed and Chell couldn't see any facial expressions on its face. It was as if the creature was sleeping peacefully.

It was hard to describe the feeling Chell was in right now. She was gazing - _gazing_ - at the Enderman's face.

Well, technically Endermen get downright aggressive when your gaze 'locked' with them, but to Chell, it was almost the same. And it gave a strange sensation to her - as if she had done a thing that not many people would acheieve in their lifetime. Chell wished she could see its purple, glowing eyes but knewing that'll never happen, she just knelt down on her knees and tried to capture the whole thing in her memories.

And that was the exact moment the creature chose to open its eyes.

* * *

A.N: English is not my first language, so there will be many mistakes. If you have any ideas or critism, please feel free to tell me and feedback is always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: first impressions**

Chell felt a chill running down her spine.

How could she be so careless? Looks like her logical side was right - her curiousity will end her life someday.

The Enderman gazed her without any emotion. Chell knew the second she blink, the humanoid creature lying down before her very eyes will attack immediately.

She have to endure somehow. But deep down, Chell already knew this was the end. And to think of it, she thought maybe it won't be so horrible. It'll be a fast death. Even the Enderman was hurt, it can still be deadly when you are mere centimeters away.

She blinked.

She saw the creature slightly shook its lanky figure, its left arm flying swiftly toward her and she saw long, wicked sharp claws.

And those claws grasped tightly on her wrist.

Chell was dumbstruck for a moment, but her survival instincts kicked in soon after. Now fully intended to run away, she frantically try to pull her arm free from its grasp. Who knew the seemingly-half-dead Enderman has a firm grip, despite the sorry state it was in.

_Let it go, dammit! _She try to pry the claws off with her other hand, scared of what the thing will going to do next. It was strange, actually. Chell was alright with the fast death, but she didn't cope well with the unusal turn of event.

Well, to be specific, she didn't cope well with the odd things that concern her saftey. _Or pain._

With all her might, she shook and pulled. Her free hand desperately clawing the others charcoal skin. The grip was cold and rigid as if its hands were made of metal. It felt like handcuffs, only sharp claws at the end reminded her that this was the part of a living thing. Chell could have swear this thing was determined. She couldn't put a finger on it, but something in its demeanor was telling her it was desperate.

_For what?_

She didn't know. Nor she would like to find out. She just wanted to be free from its grasp and stay as far as she can from its reach. "Let me go!" she screeched, and the creature momentarily loosen its hold. It made a small keening sound, and Chell almost felt as if it was between a sob and a pleading.

_I have to stop imagining things._ she chided herself inwardly, unconciously making a face. She was having a hard time trying not to make an eye contact, which resulted her neck and eyes go stiff. The Enderman keened again. This time, it tugged the humans wrist lightly. Chell turned her head to the side, determined not to accidently look the creature in the eye again. But as she did this, the creature tugged her repeatedly. It said something under its breath, but of course Chell couldn't understand it.

"Let me go." she said the words more calmly. It didn't mean she though the creature was safe or trustworthy - hell, she didn't know what this mob was up to and she was still wary about its next course of action. But from Chells experience, it was always better to be calm and collected rather than making a fuss. Then the creature stopped tugging. Chells whole body went tense, waiting for something bad to happen. Then she felt the slight vibration. It was trembling. Not like the usual threatening way when the Endermen was provoked, but more like a frightened human child - _now that was quite odd,_ Chell thought inwardly. She have never seen a child before. So how could she have a mental image of it?

Then the Enderman said something. Her curiousity was again bugging her, but Chell stubbornly face the left side of a stone wall. She had a distinct feeling that the words were directed at her. Chell wished she could understand what it was saying - as much as she wanted to get free from its grasp. The creature exhaled, the grip on her wrist tightened for a second and then it went loose as she felt the strength in the Endermans hand slowly fade away.

The mob went limp once more, but not before muttering the word that strike Chell to the very core.

"..pl..ea..s"

* * *

A.N : reviews and feedbacks are welcome. Feel free to tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : a choice**

Chell ripped a cloth with her teeth. The piece of white silk divided with an ease, gaving the human a fine bandages.

Chell nervously glanced at the lean figure once more. After that little surprise the Enderman didn't woke up. But that didn't mean the human should feel relaxed when she was right beside the mob.

Her wrist was still sore, and it reminded her how dangerous the creature could be if it intend to harm her fragile human body.

She shuddered at the thought.

She should run away, or at least move as far as she could inside this confined space.

However, what she did next was the exact opposite.

Chell scooted near the creature, bandage held in one hand. And she carefully wrapped the garments around its torso, hoping it could somehow stop the flow. Chell wasn't an expert on Endermen anatomy, but she was sure the fluid it was leaking is vital for the creatures health.

She could see the bandage turning black as the fluid started to seep. But much to her realif, the flow stopped eventually.

Chell leaned on the opposite side of the stone wall, not taking her eyes off at the injured mob.

She was deeply surpised then. The moment the Enderman utter the word she never thought she would hear, her mind stopped work for a while.

And to be honest, she was at a loss. She assumed the creature was begging her for help, because if she was in the same situation, she would do the same thing. It was a simple logic. _But how could she risk her life only to help a potentially dangerous mob?_ And that was her cold, logical side speaking again.

But she couldn't just leave it to die.

Because she knew how it feels to be helpless without any hope left. She knew how dreadful it was, and she pitied the poor creature once more. She was lucky back then, to be saved by a passerby just in time. It was a narrow escape and Chell still had a nightmare about it now and then. She was in a debt that she wished to pay back someday but at the same time, she knew the possibility was extremely low. But she could return the favor to the others who need it.

Which come to the conclusion... .

_No. _

Her other side thought it was a nonsense. _Those creatures are nowhere same as you. They were feral, vicious and cruel. They are mindless beasts who saw the human race as a prey. They do not feel anything, regardless of what you think._

However, Chell knew this one wasn't the case. She saw and felt its frightened behavior, desperation, and pain.

And that was all the reason she needed.

Chell was deeply in her thoughts when the Enderman keened. The sound wasn't loud by any means, but the silence in the confined cave was enough to amplify the creatures cry.

Which was loud enough to shake the human from her musing.

Chell was immediately on alert, only to find the creature was still lying down with its eyes closed. The Enderman keened softly, and as the human pulled herself nearby, Chell could actually see its body shaking violently.

Without any thinking, Chells hand automatically grasped the others clawed one. She squeezed it gently, and felt the viberation ease down.

_Does it having a nightmare?_

Maybe it was a spasm caused from extreme blood loss, but Chell could have care less. It has stopped anyway. The human felt the others hand squeeze her own one back.

Perhaps she WAS getting insane, as she knew there's a good chance this situation could go sideways and be the end of her. Neverthless, she didn't regret her choice.

And the human was certain on that.

* * *

A.N : Reviews and feedbacks are deeply appreciated. Please let me know what you think. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: an eye contact**

The human was busily inspecting the cave wall when she heard a chirp which was indicating the Enderman have woke up.

"Thought you were nearly dead." Chell muttered without turning her head. _I never thought it'll woke up that fast._

It had been a while since the creature became stable and thus allowed the human to mind her own business - for instance, Chell was prodding and poking around the whole place, determined to find any opening or gap that will eventually lead her to the way out.

Unfortunately she find none so far.

And Chell was disappointed and relived at the same time.

There was no gap found, which means she have to dig her own way out. The human was fairly sure it'll be a hard job. And thanks to the bruises on her shoulder, she would have to rest a lot while working on it. On the positive aspect however, there will be no sudden mob attack or incoming danger. Thanks to the light provided by the lava, the cave wasn't very dark and thus making the human slightly reilved at the fact that there will be no abrupt mob-spawning.

She would be good as dead if the space had a lesser light. And Chell was again thankful at her luck.

Oh how ironic that sounded.

It was a continuous chirp that made her almost spun around toward the direction. Almost. Chell mentally chided herself for the lack of care and turned around slowly, mindful of where she was looking at.

The chirp didn't cease, so Chell gave a sign that she acknowledged its presence. "Yes?"

The noise stopped, and Chell saw a movement coming from a mob in the corner of her eyes, but she didn't dare to look. She approach the creature, her body language indicating she didn't mean any harm towards it. Chell crouched near the creature and said, still gazing at the stone ground. "Is there anything you want?"

_God, this is so awkward._

Chell had a feeling that the Enderman was requesting her to do 'something'. But it was hard to knew 'what' the creature was asking if you cannot see the others gesture, let alone its face.

Apparently, the mob felt the same way.

Before Chell could process any word, the human felt her right wrist captured - again. The Enderman pulled her close, and Chell involuntarily squeak.

Seems like this mob have never heard of a personal space.

Her surprise never ceased however, when she felt something cool gripping her chin and moved it toward her front side. Chell closed her eyes just in time to prevent looking at the creature. She heard a sigh.

The Enderman let go of her wrist, but was still holding her chin. Then the human felt a light tap on her eyelid. Chell immediatley got a hint, but didn't dare to open her eyes. The human couldn't just grasp the meaning of this. The Enderman wants her to look at it? Now that was something very unnatural.

_And suspicious._

The Enderman grunted something, but the human stayed very still. Chells guard was already perked up and she was suddenly very cautious of the behavior of the creature.

Then the sound stopped abruptly, and there was a silence. It was so quiet that Chell could hear her own heart thumping rapidly.

She heard another sigh. Chell felt the mob pull her face more close to its own.

And shrieked.

Chells eyes snapped open with surprise. The human saw the creatures gleaming eyes for a moment, but quickly averted her gaze by turning her head to face a wall.

_That was close._

The Enderman didn't attack her when she first had an eye contact, but she couldn't risk the another one. Chell hoped the creature wouldn't feel provoked from such a short moment.

"...you can let my chin go." Chell roughly saw the Enderman crane its neck to the side from the corner of her vision. As if it was asking what the human meant. But it still didn't let go of her face.

_Like a bird._

Chell huffed. Either it was a communication problem between them, or this particular Enderman was extremely stubborn. "What do you want?" she was getting tired, and she knew it.

The creature kept its grip firm, and instead of letting go it swiftly spun the humans chin toward its own face. Chells eyes locked at the others. All happened so fast, Chell didn't even had a time to react. Her mind go blank, and she stayed that way for a long time.

And nothing happend.

There was no angry shake, no teeth bearing, and no hostility. The two entities gazed at each other in a silence - not in the tense, fearing way but somehow in a serene way. Perhaps a bit shocked for a one side, but neverthless there was no suspense.

After a while, the creature nodded and let its hand fall on to its side. Then it dawned on her. And Chell knew the messege was clear.

_'Look at me.'_

It had no ill intention, but just wanted her to see itself straight into the eyes.

The Enderman who wants the human to gaze at itself.

_Well, I'll be damned. _

It was the human who break the ensuing silence. "Er... if you don't mind, but I have a work to do." the creature craned its neck to the side once more - Chell had to admit, that it became much more convenient to understand what other was thinking when you can see their gesture clearly. But as much as she wanted to try interacting with this peculiar creature, she had a work to do for now- like she said previously.

Chell turn around and started to move toward the other side, which she didn't checked out yet. The Enderman made a sound simular to the whine. The whine stopped immediately as the human looked back. Something clicked inside Chells mind.

_Does it want me to stay near?_

This was getting ridiculus. She did understand the concept, but coming from a mob - which was more or less the same level as an animal at Chells point of view - , she was now starting to think maybe they are much more sentient then she first thought. _Or maybe this one could be an 'extremely' extraordinary exception._ Either way, Chell was thankful that the thing didn't behave hostile. But it was starting to made that keening sound again, and Chell was slowly getting annoyed by the sorrowful cry. It reminded her of her own sobbing sound, and that made her on edge.

"Look." the noise stopped. "I know we cannot understand each other very well, but I'll say it anyway." she licked her lips nervously. She had never talked this much through her whole life - well, least the life she could remember - , minus the monologue. Chell usually talk to herself, but she always had the conversation inwardly. She wasn't a type of people who said to oneself aloud, so it wasn't unusual for Chell to feel that her throat instantly became dry. "I have to return home, and to do that I should move around to find a way." The Enderman grunted softly, and Chell interpret it as an affirmative. "I won't leave you, okay?"

_If that's what you want,anyway._

* * *

A.N: I was intend to write this chapter much longer, but at the same time I didn't want to leave my readers to wait more.

So I divided a chapter and post the previous one first. I'm usually busy at weekdays, and thus I'll update the story at weedends (on South Korea standard time. ;) ) And I really want to say thanks for the reviews guys! I was so happy to see it and you guys made my day.

Criticisms and feedbacks are welcome, and please feel free to tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: a plan**

After another search, the human came to conclusion that she expected previously. There really was no way out.

Chell sat down at the stone ground on the opposite side of the mob - she wasn't very far from it, but still she remained some 'safe distance' between the Enderman and herself.

The human leaned her back to the wall, contemplating what she'll do next. But before Chell could start a plan, her stomach rumbled loudly. It was then the human notice the hunger - which was forgotten for a while thanks to her previous encounter and continuous surprises.

Chell sighed.

One good thing about the life here was that you can do almost anything when you have enough woods. Those wood blocks will provide you most of the necessities to survive - a crafting table would be a prime example. Conversely, that would mean if you don't have any woods you'll have serious disadvantages to live.

Which was why Chell was chewing a raw meat.

She could mine enough stones to make a furnace, sure. But at the same time, Chell knew it'll require a crafting table.

And she didn't have one now.

Thankfully, the taste of the raw porkchop wasn't that bad and it was either eat or remain hungry for rest of the day. Again, Chell didn't complain.

What happened was already a past. Therefore, she should focus on present to survive and to see another day.

Speaking of which, what does Endermen eat? They were living organisms that requires nutrition - Chell was sure on that. Some might see them as a spiritual beings due to there teleporting ability and mystic atmosphere, but as she observe the creature close, she was certain it was a living being with a skin. A being not only having a solid body, but also possess some degree of emotion.

But she've never seen any of them eat.

She glanced at the strange companion, who was now fumbling with the bandage wrapping its torso. "Are you hungry?" That got its attension immediatily. The Enderman swapped its gaze towards her and Chell visibly flinch at the stare. It was hard to look back if you made a habit to not look at the certain mob at any circumstances. But Chell overcome it eventually and she saw the creature tilt its head to one side.

_Hmm._

"Are you hungry?" She repeated again, now pointing at her mouth and then to her stomach. The Enderman got the hint, and nodded vigorously. Chell open her pocket and draw out the only item left inside. "Can you eat this?" with that, she handed it a raw porkchop.

The mob watched the food in her hand and glanced at her eyes repeatedly. Chell smiled.

Fortunately, the creature took that as an indication of a friendliness. The Enderman slowly held out its clawed hand, and took the piece of porkchop.

Said porkchop vanished in a blink of an eye.

Chell watched with a moribid fasination as the Enderman swallowed the whole thing without bothering to chew. The human thought she saw glimpse of needle like teeth when the creature opened its mouth, but she couldn't be so sure. It was too fast for her human eyes to catch the details.

There was a faint humming, and Chell realize a moment later that it was coming from the mob. The afformetioned Enderman looked at her eyes expectantly, waiting for more. "Sorry, but that was the last food I got." Chell shook her head dramatically to emphasis what she just said. The Enderman momentarily looked disappointed, but it merely shrugged. Then it shifted its gaze at Chell and made a pleasant hum. The human smiled once more.

"You're welcome."

* * *

There were stones.

And stones.

And another group of stones.

Chell raised her pixate, and striked another section. Again, there was nothing but cobblestones wildy scattered on the surface.

At first, the human thought about mining the side wall. If she was lucky, she could find another route and perhaps she will find the way she used. Chell suppose it was the easiest, simpliest way of solution. But then she reminded herself that she had only one torch, and she didn't have anything to defend herself if she was encountered with a hostile mob. So the plan A was busted. All because she didn't have enough torches and a sword.

Plan B didn't require someting Chell didn't have. However, Chell was doubtful whether her shoulder could bear such a laborious task. But since she didn't have any other option left, the human started to initiate her plan with a rapid speed.

Her goal was simple. Break the ceiling and dig upward.

She could use the mined blocks as a stool, and if she work carefully with her ears perked up, she would be in no danger - she'll detect the sound of a mob or lava if she dig near them. Moreover, to prevent the unwelcoming mob spawn, she could place a torch under the tunnel when she didn't work - Chell knew that she was deep inside the earth and therefore quite certain, that she'll have to work more than a couple hours to accomplish her aim.

With that in her mind, she watch the the tip of her pixate colliding with another stone.

* * *

She didn't know how much time had passed.

Despite the will, her body protested loudly as she raise the tool once more.

The human was soaked with her own sweat when she lied down on the makeshift stool, her lungs heaving.

_Maybe I should rest a bit._

Still lying on her back, she turned her head to the side of the cave and regarded the mob. "How are you doing there?" the Enderman turn its gaze, and Chell noted the way its eyes glow in the dark. It reminded her of something, but her tired mind didn't work properly.

The Enderman shrugged and slowly blinked its eyes , as if saying it was doing fine. Then it looked at the human and grunted something.

"Nice to know you are feeling alright. And yeah, I'm fine too. A bit too tired, but fine."

The mob nodded.

As her breath gradually ease, Chell decided to catch some sleep. It will maintain her energy and thus allow her body to work longer next time. But above all, she could literally hear her mind craving a rest. And she didn't protest.

Who would think of it, sleeping in the same room with a most dangerous mob nearby.

"Promise you will not going to kill me while I sleep." The creature nodded, but Chell doubted the thing understand what she meant.

Well, it had a plenty of oppertunity to harm her. But it didn't. And that fact alone made the human's mind at ease. She shifted for a comfortable position, and that was when the idea rise to the surface. "Hey," she blurted out quietly. The charchoal creatures strange glowing eyes met her green pair.

"You know what? This is the first time I'm making a converstion with a living thing. I didn't have anyone else back in the house, let alone somebody to talk with." she said tiredly, her body slowly drifting to sleep. All those stress and labor the human has undergone today was making her mind a great need to rest. "We both cannot understand others language. But still, it's good to have a nice interaction with somebody other than a wall." her breathing was steady, and was slowing down as a time ticked by.

"...Thanks."

She murmured before she fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: This story is based on the game, but the world looks same as reality.

There is some difference though, and I'm planning to write that in other chapter.

Feedbacks and critisms are welcome and please feel free to tell me what you think. :)


End file.
